The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to footwear having recesses for accommodating protrusions of the foot.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, typical human feet, designated by the reference character O, have protrusions resulting from skeletal structures beneath the skin. For example, a head H1 of a first metatarsal M1 and a base B1 of a first proximal phalanx P1 cause a protrusion at a base of a first toe T1 (i.e., the great toe) which extends from the foot in a medial direction X1 (i.e., toward a centerline of the body) as shown in FIG. 2. A head H5 of a fifth metatarsal M5 and a base B5 of a fifth proximal phalanx P5 cause a protrusion at a base of a fifth toe T5 which extends from the foot in a lateral direction X2 (i.e., away from the centerline of the body). Further, the fifth proximal phalanx P5 of the fifth toe T5 extends farther laterally than a fifth middle phalanx MP5 and a fifth distal phalanx DP5 so the proximal phalanx forms a protrusion on the fifth toe immediately in front of the protrusion caused by the head H5 of the fifth metatarsal M5 as shown in FIG. 2. Several protrusions are caused by metatarsal and mid-tarsal bones MT which protrude upward from the top of the foot O as shown in FIG. 1. Further, distal heads of the tibia and fibula, designated by T and F, respectively, form protrusions extending medially and laterally outward from an ankle A as illustrated in FIG. 3.
Typical footwear has an upper attached to a sole. The upper surrounds the foot O to retain it in position inside the footwear when walking or running. As the foot O moves inside the footwear, the upper exerts pressure on features of the foot including the previously described protrusions. The protrusions also move relative to the upper, causing friction between the upper and the skin covering the protrusions. Sometimes the pressure and friction cause ailments such as swelling and irritation of the skin and underlying tissue. Some conventional footwear has extra padding in some of the areas of the upper corresponding to the protrusions to alleviate these ailments. However, the padding wears out over time and becomes less effective in alleviating the ailments. Moreover, the extra padding in conventional footwear is not precisely anatomically positioned for alleviating the ailments.
Another problem associated with conventional footwear is that it does not conform to the structure of the foot because the upper, and the padding in particular, is not shaped like a foot. For example, many conventional shoes have scalloped collars for accommodating the ankle bones. The scallops of the collar are generally symmetric about a longitudinal centerline of the footwear. However, the ankle bones themselves are not symmetric about a longitudinal axis L of the foot. Rather, the tibial protrusion T is above and in front of the fibular protrusion F. As a result, the collar of the shoe does not conform to the protrusions, and the collar either rubs one of the protrusions or it does not support the ankle A. Because conventional footwear is not shaped to accommodate the ankle bones, the ailments discussed above are more likely to occur. The present invention takes into account the structure of the foot to reduce the likelihood of such ailments.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of footwear which corresponds to the shape of a foot; the provision of footwear which reduces ailments associated with the protrusions of a foot; and the provision of footwear which is comfortable to wear.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is footwear including a sole for supporting a foot and an upper attached to the sole for covering the foot. The sole and upper define an interior of the footwear sized and shaped for receiving the foot. The upper has an inner surface adapted for engaging the foot when it is received in the interior of the footwear and an outer surface forming an exterior of the footwear. The upper also includes compressible cushioning permitting the upper to conform to the foot when it is received in the interior of the footwear to improve the fit of the footwear. The compressible cushioning is sized, shaped and positioned in the upper to at least partially surround a protrusion extending from the foot at a head of a metatarsal and is at least partially omitted from an area of the upper corresponding to the protrusion. Thus, a recess is formed in the upper for accommodating the protrusion to relieve pressure applied to the foot by the upper at the protrusion.
In another aspect the invention includes footwear comprising an upper formed from a first material having a first compressibility selected for cushioning corresponding areas of the foot and a second material having a second compressibility greater than the first compressibility selected for accommodating corresponding areas of the foot. The first material is sized, shaped and positioned on the upper for at least partially surrounding a protrusion extending from the foot at a distal head of a metatarsal. The second material is sized, shaped and positioned on an area of the upper corresponding to the protrusion so the upper applies less pressure to the protrusion than to portions of the foot surrounding the protrusion.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the footwear comprises an upper having a compressible cushioning sized, shaped and positioned in the upper to at least partially surround a portion of a fifth toe of the foot corresponding to at least a portion of a fifth proximal phalanx of the foot. The cushioning is at least partially omitted from an area of the upper corresponding to the portion of the fifth toe thereby forming a recess in the upper for accommodating the portion of the fifth toe to relieve pressure applied to the foot by the upper.
In still another aspect, the present invention includes footwear comprising an upper formed from first and second materials. The first material is sized, shaped and positioned on the upper for at least partially surrounding a portion of a fifth toe of the foot corresponding to at least a portion of a fifth proximal phalanx of the foot, and the second material is sized, shaped and positioned on an area of the upper corresponding to the portion of the fifth toe so that the upper applies less pressure to the portion of the fifth toe than to adjacent portions of the foot.
In another aspect, footwear of the present invention includes compressible cushioning which is sized, shaped and positioned in the upper to at least partially surround a medial portion of an ankle corresponding to a distal head of a tibia, and which is at least partially omitted from an area of the upper corresponding to the medial portion of the ankle thereby forming a recess in the upper for accommodating the medial portion of the ankle to relieve pressure applied to the ankle by the upper.
The invention also includes footwear comprising an upper having compressible cushioning sized, shaped and positioned in the upper to at least partially surround a lateral portion of an ankle corresponding to a distal head of a fibula. The cushioning is at least partially omitted from an area of the upper corresponding to the lateral portion of the ankle thereby forming a recess in the upper for accommodating the lateral portion of the ankle to relieve pressure applied to the ankle by the upper.
In addition, the invention includes footwear having an upper formed from a first material and a second material. The first material is sized, shaped and positioned on the upper for at least partially surrounding a medial portion of an ankle including a distal head of a tibia. The second material is sized, shaped and positioned on an area of the upper corresponding to the medial portion of the ankle so the upper applies less pressure to the medial portion of the ankle than to adjacent portions of the ankle.
Finally, the present invention includes footwear having a first material sized, shaped and positioned on the upper for at least partially surrounding a lateral portion of an ankle including a distal head of a fibula and a second material sized, shaped and positioned on an area of the upper corresponding to the lateral portion of the ankle so the upper applies less pressure to the lateral portion of the ankle than to adjacent portions of the ankle.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.